


All these unexpected sensations

by keita52



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Character Study, Holly Poly, Multi, Season/Series 02, Threesome - F/F/M, background Four/Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: So she takes to watching them with her own two eyes, and feels …something, when she looks at Two and Three. Alone or together, she is drawn to them. Sheenjoyswatching Three move, the way his pants cling to his legs and show off his muscles. Sheenjoyswatching Two act as a leader, so strong and confident.





	All these unexpected sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



It isn’t that she wants to be human. She knows that can never happen, and besides, squishy bodies have various inconveniences that she just does not want to deal with.

But the Android does want to understand, have them accept her as an equal. She wants to understand emotions. It is a sentiment that’s been repeated throughout thousands of works of fiction, which makes it unarguably cliche. Which does not make it any less true.

Her crew affords her the perfect opportunity to study human emotions. She knows that the upgrade she has been given allows her to activate them. A program turned on and off. It helps, but it is not what she wants. _She_ , the Android, the caretaker of the ship and protector of the crew.

They are different people after the memory wipe. She, too, has lost her memories, but comparing Two’s behavior to records of Portia Lin’s shows that there are significant changes. Three and Four lack the sharpest edges of Marcus Boone and Ryo Tetsuda, respectively. Six and Five are perhaps the least changed -- Five did not have enough baggage to feel the difference, and Six merely carries a different type of guilt now.

She has access to the public records about all of them. She tries to figure out which events in Portia and Marcus and Ryo’s lives shaped them, made them into the people they were before they became Two and Three and Four. If she understands how experience makes a person, she can better understand that person.

And, perhaps, herself.

She cannot escape the fact that she is developing more of an identity, day by day. Things that _she_ prefers, not because she is programmed to, but because… just because.

So she watches them all closely. The crew of the Raza. Her crew. Even the relative newcomers, Nyx and Devon. She sees Devon struggling to fit in, reaching out in hope of making a connection with someone, _anyone_. She sees Five struggling, too; trying to understand why Six did what he did and fighting to keep him as part of her family.

(Five is the one who has taught her about family. How it differs from friends.)

She watches the growing rapport between Nyx and Four, how their constant sparring sessions tell them more about the other than any number of long conversations could. She sees when things become different. The way they take any excuse to touch the other, even for the briefest of seconds. The way their eyes meet, stay locked onto the other’s.

And it causes her to re-evaluate the way things stand between Two and Three. She knows that they had shared a bed, and that Two had broken that off to take One instead. She thinks Two might not have minded having both of them, but that One and Three could not have stood sharing Two, as they were too much at each other’s throats.

But that knot has been cut with One’s death, and the crew, the old crew, all mourn his loss. Two, apparently, has dealt with her grief by resuming her relationship with Three. Except… not quite as it was before.

It had been _purely physical_ before, with Two and Three. More of those somewhat inconvenient squishy impulses. _No strings attached,_ Two had said, and _Fine by me,_ Three had agreed.

The strings were not literal. She knew that much. But she can see it more clearly now, watching them form between Four and Nyx. She sees the same thing happening with Two and Three. They spend more time alone together. Take care with the other’s feelings.

It isn’t that she’s a voyeur. She’s just linked to the Raza in a way that no one else is, not even Two. And if she were a normal android without emotion, without consideration of feelings, she wouldn’t care that she’s been watching the various couples have sex. They wouldn’t care that she’s watched, because sex means nothing to an android.

But as her awareness of herself and her feelings grow, she consciously tries to back away from the tender moments. It’s hard. She feels their absence, as though her observations stimulated her own personal growth.

So she takes to watching them with her own two eyes, and feels … _something_ , when she looks at Two and Three. Alone or together, she is drawn to them. She _enjoys_ watching Three move, the way his pants cling to his legs and show off his muscles. She _enjoys_ watching Two act as a leader, so strong and confident.

There is a moment, in the mess, where they both stare at her. Where they both notice. The Android feels something akin to embarrassment at having been caught. Not because of how it makes her feel, but because of how it will make _them_ feel. She knows they are being discreet, for their own reasons. She makes it a habit of respecting reasons whenever possible.

(She often does not notice or understand that there might be reasons for her crew to do certain things until it is pointed out to her.)

Later, when it gets closer to what most of the crew considers to be bedtime, the Android notices Two coming towards her. The Android stops, places her hands behind her back. “Yes, Two?”

Two smiles, meets the Android’s gaze. “You were watching us.”

The Android drops her head. She realizes, belatedly, that this is an admission of guilt. “I apologize for any intrusion or embarrassment I might have …”

Two laughs. “Android. It’s okay. I talked it over with Three, and he’s good with it.”

“Good with what?”

“Follow me.” Two starts walking, not looking back. The Android has noticed that as a major part of her personality.

“Okay,” the Android says, and moves to catch up with her.

They arrive at Two’s quarters a few moments later. The door opens to reveal a half-naked Three on the bed. The Android stops in her tracks, staring at the well-defined pectoral muscles on display. For her.

“I don’t understand.” The Android tears her gaze away from Three with an effort, looking back at Two. The door has closed behind them.

“Like I said, we talked it over,” Two says, inputting a security code that will guarantee absolute privacy. “We’re both good with it.”

“It?”

“You,” Three says. “With us.”

The Android wants to say, once again, that she does not understand. Except she does. She sees it clearly, and she wants it. The strength of that _wanting_ surprises her, because she does not have her upgrade turned on. It makes it better, in a way; knowing that this _wanting_ is part of her, not artificially induced.

“I had not … are you …” It is impossible to keep the longing from her voice.

Three rises from the bed, comes over and places his hands on her hips. He smiles, that little half-smirk that shows he is genuinely amused. “Yeah, we’re sure.” He catches her hands in his, brings them to his bare chest.

The contact is unexpectedly electric. The Android has touched human skin before, but not like this. She feels a tingle pass through her entire body. Her fingers move almost of their own volition, exploring the new sensations coursing through her. She spreads her hands out, laying her palms flat on his chest. Drinking in the feel of his skin, the pulse of his heart.

“Noticed you like admiring Three’s body.” Two steps next to the pair of them, cupping Three’s rear with one hand. “Can’t blame you for that.”

“I’m glad you appreciate all my efforts to look this good,” Three says, turning his head so he can steal a kiss from Two’s lips.

“Oh, I definitely do.” Two stops behind Three, runs her own hands up his back.

“Nails…” Three hisses, leaning forward, pressing his body closer to the Android’s.

“Thought you liked that.”

“I do, but I thought the plan was to let the Android take her time.” Three’s eyes go half-lidded, his hands slipping back down to the Android’s waist. “You know what that does to me.”

“What does it do?” It seems like the most obvious question in the world. The Android tilts her head to look at Two.

Two chuckles. “Try it and see.”

“Unfair,” Three complains without any heat behind the words. “Two gorgeous women have me _completely_ at their mercy…”

“Poor, helpless boy.” Two shakes her head, her smile saying she feels no pity for him at all. “Go on, Android.”

The Android looks at her hands, then presses the tips of her fingers, her hard nails, against Three’s skin. He gasps, leaning more of his weight on the Android. His skin temperature is climbing steadily. She continues her motions, aware that she is much stronger than they are, trying to walk the line between pleasure and discomfort.

Her success at this matter becomes apparent all of a sudden, when Three shifts once again and she feels a hardness pressing against her inner thigh. “Oh.” The Android pauses, looks down.

“That,” Two tells her, “is what it does to him.”

The Android stares at the bulge in Three’s already tight trousers. Her hands, which had been quite enjoying the feel of his bare chest, now itch to explore this other part of his body. “I…”

“Oh, please do,” Three says, his voice ragged, his breathing coming faster. His own clear desire is triggering some kind of feedback loop in the Android. Her hands find his pants, pulling them away; then his underwear, and …

The sight of his freed, hard penis is absolutely fascinating in a way that the Android would never have been able to articulate a few moments ago. She drops to her knees, to better give it the attention it deserves. Her touch is light, almost reverent, and the response it evokes in him is _most_ gratifying. She is vaguely aware of Two keeping him balanced and upright with her own body.

“ _Really_ unfair,” Three says, even as his penis bobs and twitches under her gentle touch.

“Your turn will come,” Two assures him, then turns her attention to the Android. “He’s got plenty of stamina, so you keep going as long as you like.”

“Oh, is that the only thing you see in me?” Three asks indignantly.

“Not the only thing, but I do like a man who can actually keep up with me.” Two tilts her head, kisses the side of his neck.

The Android stops trying to analyze what she is feeling. It’s impossible, anyway; too much to process, too many new sensations. Her analysis of Three’s reactions is much more compelling at the moment. If she touches him like _this,_ he goes tense, holding himself still to enjoy it; if it’s like _that_ , he leans into her, demanding more, demanding that she be harder and rougher with him.

After a time, she feels like she wants something … _more_. She looks up, sees his cheeks flushing red with arousal, his lips parted to let the breath out, and she realizes what it is. She stands up, dropping one hand so that she might continue to touch his erect penis, and kisses Three.

His moan of pure delight might be muffled by her mouth, but she can feel it resonating through her body. She is absolutely, unmistakably sure of her desires in that moment. To continue kissing Three. Continue running her hand across his penis.

Then she feels Two, behind her, moving so that the Android is now sandwiched between them as Three had been moments before. Two’s hands reach under her armpits to caress her breasts, and the Android has to interrupt the kiss briefly so that she can focus fully on this new and quite welcome sensation. The pair of them are awakening all these unexpected sensations in her. She is aware this is somewhat of a cliche thought for her, an android, to be having at this particular moment.

Things, she reminds herself, become cliches for a reason.

“You ready?” Three asks, pushing himself against her, pushing his penis against her hand.

Her fingers close around it. “Yes.” She’s not even positive of what he’s asking, but she knows that her answer is yes. Will always be yes, for these two.

“Well, come on then.” Three kicks his pants and underwear free, draws her towards the bed. He flops backwards, his penis standing nearly straight up.

“She needs to lose her clothes, first,” Two chides him gently, holding the Android in place and starting to work on her pants. Part of the Android wants to simply stand there and enjoy how it feels to have Two’s hands on her, but another part -- the part that speaks louder -- wants to get back to enjoying Three’s body. Her clothes join the untidy heap on the floor. She moves forward to the bed, a surge of anxious excitement running through her.

Three has taken advantage of the extra time to remove a bottle of lubricant from the bedside and apply it to himself. “I am not sure you will need that,” the Android says.

“Better safe than sorry,” he replies. His hands guide her body to the proper position, legs apart, her entrance (which had previously struck her as superfluous and unnecessary for an android) hovering just above his penis. He pushes down, and her body goes down, meeting his with another burst of intense feelings. Her hands land on his chest, her grip tightening.

“Fuck yes,” Three hisses, pressing upwards into her. She leans forward and puts more of her weight on his chest. Carefully. It would not do to break a rib in her enthusiasm.

The Android follows the movements of his body. Up, forward; then down and back. His penis puts pressure on different points inside of her, bringing different sensations each time. They are all pleasurable, but she is certain that there is a certain point, a certain movement, that will be _most_ pleasurable for both of them. It is something they have to find together, through trial and error.

And in this, too, she has to give up analysis. Despite her initial misgivings, she is having much the same reaction to all of this intimacy as a human. It is hard to think, hard to do anything but move and revel in the feel of his skin against hers. She no longer strives for perfection, because even falling short of it is more glorious than anything else she has ever experienced.

The Android’s head falls back against her shoulders as she gives voice to her climax. Three’s voice joins hers, a moment later. Their cries intertwine and become something more than just the sounds. His shuddering sends a shiver up her spine, and she leans forward slightly, as though she can capture the sensation forever.

Three’s hands pull back from her body, move to where her hands rest on his chest. “Boss lady’s turn.” He pushes her away, firmly but not unkindly.

The Android blinks. “And what will you do?”

The grin that flashes across his face is the most smugly satisfied one she’s ever seen from him. “Watch.”

“Ah yes,” Two drawls as she walks over to the bed. She is naked, now, and the Android takes a moment to take in the sight. Her body is almost as flawless as an android’s, but that is not something that Two takes any particular pride in. Still, the Android has learned to appreciate beauty. Two is perhaps the most beautiful thing the Android has ever seen.

“Just like a man to think that two women going at it is entirely for his benefit.”

“Did I say it was entirely for my benefit?” Three counters.

“Well. Maybe not.” Two smiles, closes the distance between herself and the Android. Pulls her in for a kiss that starts as gentle and quickly turns heated. The heat comes faster this time; she has not fully recovered from the experience of having sex with Three.

She realizes that she will never recover. She is forever changed, and all the better and stronger for the experience.

“Come on,” Two says as she breaks the kiss, and the Android follows her to the bed.


End file.
